


Between Us

by ah-bagels (hxbagels)



Category: Free!
Genre: Diapers, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Sleepovers, Wetting, bed wetting, caretaker haru, makoto and rin are friends, makoto is scared of thunderstorms, more tags to be added with later chapters, rin has a little problem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxbagels/pseuds/ah-bagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin have been hanging out more recently, and one night Makoto finds out exactly why they hadn't had a sleepover before. Things spiral out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Posting here from tumblr because I have more chapters written and want them organized. I haven't written fan fiction in ages, but Free! lights a fire in my soul. Also, Haru comes in next chapter, so be warned that a threesome-esque relationship is going to happen.

For a while, whenever Makoto and Rin interacted with each other it was centered around Haruka. “Where’d Haru go?” “Tell Haru I’m definitely going to win the next race.” “Does Haru *still* draw that thing?” But lately, something changed, and now the topic of conversation doesn’t have to either be Haru or swimming. They even found out they liked the same games and films (and they both despise horror movies, though Rin won’t admit that out loud), and soon enough started spending more and more time together. Not with Haru somewhere in the middle, demanding both of their attention.

That is how they end up having a sleepover, just the two of them. Well, it was mostly accidental. Makoto came over to Rin’s dorm to watch the new foreign film he picked up. Sosuke is away visiting family, allowing for an uninterrupted movie night. What they weren’t planning for was the campus lockdown that happened in the middle of it. Apparently, an armed robber broke in and was last seen trying to break into the vending machines, of all things, but gun sticking out of his pocket nonetheless. Since they still haven’t apprehended the burglar, the whole campus was shut down and nobody allowed to leave or get in. Which leads to the current predicament, with Makoto stuck with an unhappy Rin for the night, watching movies until they can’t stay awake anymore.

It wasn’t that Rin hated Makoto or the idea of having a sleepover, but he has a small problem, and that problem involves soaked sheets and trips to the laundry room just about every night, if he doesn’t wear a pull-up. In Japan, only Sousuke and Nitori know, for obvious rooming reasons. It’s hard to hide something that consistent for long amounts of time.

But _Makoto_. If he finds out, then Haru finds out by default. And then it’ll somehow leek to that brat Nagisa, who will shout it to the entire world with a gleeful little smirk on his face. Rin shudders.

As they start getting ready for bed, Rin scowls to himself and vows to keep it from Makoto at all costs. He thinks it over. He has pull-ups to prevent soaked sheets, but they’re pretty thick (he tends to soak thoroughly) and have an unmistakable crinkle when he walks. If he wears thick pajama pants and dons his robe until he slides into bed, and then make sure to wake up first in the morning to dispose of it discreetly, maybe he can pull it off.

As Rin rolls over and groans into his pillow, Makoto comes out of the bathroom, looking sheepish in  Rin’s spare pajamas.

"Bathroom’s free," he says. "thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, I’ll wash and return them right away. Sorry to have to stay over so suddenly," He smiles warmly and politely. Rin notices the t-shirt lent to him is a smidge too tight for his large frame as he makes his way over, clothes bundled tightly under his arm.

”If you don’t return them soon enough I might bite, Makoto,” the words come out a little awkwardly, but if Makoto notices he didn’t let it on, and instead laughs pleasantly.

Rin shuts the door behind him, sighing heavily. He scowls again, and grinds his knuckle into his forehead to calm himself. He can do this.

After taking care of every before-bed hygiene he possibly could think of, including gargling for 2 minutes and clipping his nails, he sighs again and finally squats down to open the cabinets under the sink. He’s only got a couple left, he notices. Reaching in to grab one near the back, he leans forward too much and his head collides with the sink counter and he curses loudly.

"Rin?! Are you ok in there?" He hears Makoto’s worried voice and a soft knock on the door. Panicking, Rin quickly shuts the cabinet, face bright red as he rubs the sore spot square above his eyes.

"I-I’m fine, Makoto! Just dropped my, uh, toothpaste, I don’t need any help."

"Ok…" Mako’s footsteps retreat from the door. Rin remains on the floor, hand clutched at his chest, trying to lower his heartbeat before once again opening the cabinet.

Rin grabs at one and unfolds it without looking at it, shucking down his pants and boxer briefs to pull it on quickly. He decidedly tries to _not_ think about how thick it feels between his legs, and how much bulkier his backside now looks underneath his pajama pants. He is glad for the recent chilly weather, otherwise coming out of the bathroom in long pajamas and a robe would be considerably more suspicious. He moves around a little and flushes— yep, it’s pretty crinkly. He wonders how far he can spread his legs and walk without it looking ridiculous.

When Rin emerges from the bathroom, cheeks pink because he knows he’s been in there for way longer than necessary, but Makoto is god’s own little angel so he says nothing of it, Makoto remains perched on the edge of Rin’s bed, texting somebody. Rin panics for a moment, thinking maybe Makoto had already figured it out and was informing Haru of his rival’s weakness. He shakes his head, settling his mind down and forcing a smirk on his face.

"Texting your boooyfriend? I can’t believe you miss him already, how long has it been, like 5 whole hours?" Makoto makes a valiant effort to keep a poker face, but his ears turn a deep red.

"That was my mother, I was letting her know about the campus’s situation. And I had to send some messages for Ren and Ran as well." Makoto didn’t let him know he had also been texting Haru just minutes before.

Rin flopped onto his bed, not caring that his legs and feet got in Makoto’s space. “So you don’t deny that you and Merman are an item? Damn, only took you long enough. Congrats." Makoto blushes now, closes his phone and puts it with his pile of clothes.

"We’re not dating."

"But you want to be," Rin really hopes his voice doesn’t sound strained, because it’s hard not to focus on the tiny little noises his pull-up keeps making every time he moves and the sweat  starting to form around his crotch due to how many layers he is wearing.

Makoto sighs, looking distracted, thoughts probably now focused on Haruka. Good. He gets up and stretches, yawning. “So, is it really ok for me to take Sousuke’s bunk? I mean, he won’t mind or anything? I can sleep on the floor if—”

"Makoto, shut up and climb into Sousuke’s bed. He really doesn’t care." Rin isn’t 100 percent sure on this, but he can take it up with Rin later if he has a problem. Rin has a far bigger problem at the moment, and as much as he’d hate for Makoto to sleep on the floor, he needs to avoid Makoto getting into bed with him no matter what.

But that’s exactly what happens an hour later, when the thunderstorm begins.  
 _  
Fucking great, of all the things for this giant muscular boy to be afraid of it, has to happen tonight_ , he thinks as Makoto climbs down the ladder from the top bunk, trembling. The bed is narrow, neither of them are even close to being small, and Rin shed his robe before climbing under the blankets. He scoots as close to the wall as possible, leaving barely enough room for Makoto to slide in with him. But Makoto sounded so pitiful on the top bunk, quietly asking Rin if he could please join him because large amounts of rain and thunder _scare_ him. Rin would be dead and heartless before he’d say no.

"I’m sorry, Rin," Makoto murmurs from under the blanket. Rin grunts in response, ready for them to both be asleep. The first few minutes pass by peacefully, and Rin thinks he is about to drift off into slumber when suddenly a particularly loud thunder claps and Makoto rolls over, huddling closer to Rin’s back, whimpering slightly. Rin, being right on the wall, can’t scoot any further away. Lighting strikes down right outside the campus, making the next thunder the loudest yet. Makoto lurches, thigh jerking up and pressing right into Rin’s butt, right where the padding is thickest.

Rin’s eyes snap open, insides turned to cold stone and fervently praying that Makoto didn’t feel anything. Makoto gos still, his thigh slowly removes itself from the soft padding, and then gently but firmly presses into it again in a way that convinces Rin that it’s time to pack up and move back to Australia, he’s never going to live this down. The rain absolutely pours outside. He’s also pretty sure his lungs aren’t working anymore. Makoto quickly sucks in a breath, as if he too is having lung trouble.

They are both silent for a minute. Makoto’s thigh is still pressed into him when Rin senses that he’s about to say something and quickly speaks first.

"Rin, are—"

"You mention this to anybody, Makoto Tachibana, even me, even Haru, and you’ll be dead before your next swim," he growls out, cheeks flaming.

Makoto swallows, taking a deep breath and possibly contemplating his life deeply before opening his mouth again.

"That’s not— I mean. But what I want to say is… That is… Um,"

"Makoto just go to sleep, I don’t need any pity from you or whatever else your perfect soul can come up with.” What came out of Makoto’s mouth next shocked him to the core.

"CanIpleasehaveone," it all spilled out so fast, he almost didn’t catch it. But there it was. Rin sits up, and stares down at Mako, who looks embarrassed from head to toe, even in the dark.

"You… what?" Makoto tightly closes his eyes and gets ready to say it again, but Rin shakes his head, "No I heard you, just… Why?"

Another thunderbolt sets Makoto into shivers again, and he answers while hugging the blanket to him tightly as possible, “It would… make me feel safer. Please.”

At first it doesn’t make any sense to Rin, but thinking back, Makoto did have a history of wetting when scared, so maybe it has something to do with that. What Rin doesn’t know is that Makoto has dreamed of this for ages, to feel safe and relaxed in a diaper, snuggled up with a blanket and plush toy and maybe a pacifier. But he won’t say that to Rin.

Rin maneuvers his way out of bed, accidentally knocking his elbow into Makoto’s shoulder, and gets his foot caught in a towel on the way to the bathroom, mumbling curses all the while. He’s still a little in shock. He comes back with his last pull-up in hand, and thrusts it to Makoto’s chest before he can say anything.

"Um… Rin?"

"What."

"Do you mind if I… change out here? The bathroom is far and it’s dark." His voice goes quieter as he speaks, so Rin grants him this request. Makoto awkwardly stands up, pulling off the borrowed pajama pants. He glances quickly at Rin, who is crawling back into bed, before hurriedly shoving down his boxers and stepping into the pull up. Rin doesn’t miss the soft sigh Makoto makes as he fits it around his waist.

Pants back on, Makoto settles into bed, much more visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Rin." He says softly.

Rin nudges him with his elbow. “That was my last one. You owe me.”

Makoto mumbles something in agreement, already half asleep, the rain still heavy as ever but somehow less frightening.

  
————————————-  
  
When Makoto wakes in the morning, snug in his diaper, his heart floods with happiness. He relishes in the feeling of soft, thick padding while he still can. He peeks over at Rin, still sound asleep, and before his brain can tell him otherwise he presses his hand to Rin’s own backside, careful not to wake him. It was warm and squishy, definitely the opposite of dry. He bites his lip, feeling pressure in his own bladder. Cheeks reddening, he turns away from Rin and closes his eyes. Rin might feel better if they were _both_ wet, he reasoned with himself. But letting go wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Eventually, though, one warm spurt came out, and a few seconds later, another, followed by a slow stream that grew steadily until he was peeing without limit. He sighed in relief. It soaked warm and wet into the padding, but comfortable, until the wetness spread to the back and his stream tapered off. The pull-up is now heavy and full between his legs.  
  
Feeling warm and content and very, very thankful for a friend like Rin, Makoto dozed back into sleep.  
  
When they both awake later, Rin jumped straight to the bathroom, face as red as his hair, and later told Makoto he could take the pull-up back with him, he wouldn’t judge. Makoto got a red face of his own when he had to explain that his was wet and couldn’t be reused. Rin didn’t ask any questions, but secretly felt a little relieved (and promptly threatened Makoto’s life again if he ever breathed even a syllable to any of this to Haruka or Nagisa or anyone else, but especially Haruka). Makoto ponders buying more pull-ups for Rin as repayment.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto must choose between overwhelming guilt and certain death by Rin's hand.

Haru is jealous. He doesn’t explicitly state it, but Makoto knows Haru almost as well as he knows himself. And Makoto feels absolutely horrible about it.

He doesn’t want to keep his best friend out of the sleepovers, especially since Haru is good friends with Rin too, but there are some things that are difficult to explain. Like why they both wear diapers to bed. Rin, at least, has a proper need for them. Makoto just likes them.

Rin swore he’d destroy him if he ever told Haru, and he doesn’t want to test how true Rin is to his word, so he keeps quiet as long as he can. But eventually everything has to come out. He hated the way Haru sounded confused and hurt when Makoto couldn’t come over due to being at Rin’s.

Makoto and Rin got lucky due to unlucky circumstances; Sousuke has been going out of town frequently on the weekends due to his grandfather’s failing health. They feel for him, but it does make for a convenient set up. In exchange for the use of Rin’s diapers, Makoto buys them for him when he can. Rin doesn’t say it, but he’s relieved. Buying them secretly in various disguises stresses Rin out more than he’s willing to admit. Makoto isn’t much better at it, baseball cap and sunglasses on, face burning red, but it’s the least he can do and well worth the effort.

On exactly one of these occasions, Makoto runs into Haru at the convenience store. He already has the bulky package under his arm, distinctly labelled “ultra thick” and impossible to hide. He tries to conceal it behind his back anyway.

"H-Haru-chan! What are you doing here?"

Haru’s eyes flicker to the package behind Makoto’s back. “You’re going to Rin’s tonight.” Makoto freezes. He hadn’t told Haru about that. Then he remembers the overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Er, yes." Haru’s eyes flicker over again.

"What’s that?"

Makoto almost drops the pack. “W-what’s what?”

"Behind your back. Those are diapers."

"Shhhhh!" Makoto, bright red, whips his head around to make sure nobody is nearby.

"Is this why you and Rin keep your sleepovers to yourselves?"

Makoto wants to deny, really does, but he feels so guilty about keeping Haru out that he hangs his head and manages to say, “… Yes. It’s… Hard to explain.”

Haru nods slightly, “I’m coming too. You can explain then.”

Still guilt-ridden and more than a little embarrassed, Makoto sighs and agrees. They pay for the diapers and leave the store, heading to Samezuka. Rin is not going to be happy.

Unhappy Rin is an understatement. As soon as he comes down to card them in the dorm, he eyes Haru with some confusion, looks down to the familiar convenience-store bag on Makoto’s arm, and scowls before turning on his heel and walking the other way. Makoto chases after him, and it takes 30 minutes of convincing on Makoto’s part and arguing on Rin’s part (and annoyed stares on Haru’s part) before Rin will let them into the building and up to his dorm.

It’s awkward. Rin huffs and flops onto his bed, facing away from the both of them. Makoto uncovers the package and puts it under the sink. Haru sits on the floor, staring out the window. Makoto joins them and shuffles around a bit before Haru finally speaks.

"Alright. Explain." Rin flinches, then flips over to glare as hard as he can at Haru.

"I don’t have to explain shit to you!" Makoto sighs. He wants this to end without someone dying, please.

Haru goes back to looking out the window. “I don’t care what you do. I just don’t see why you have to keep it secret from me.”

"Haru…" the guilt comes flooding back. Rin on the other hand looks remorseful for only a second before frowning again. Makoto decides he’d rather die by Rin’s hand than makeHaru feel sad, so he takes a deep breath and gives an awkward, stammering explanation of why he feel better in the comfort of padding. Haru takes it all in, never once looking shocked or confused. He then turns back to Rin, waiting expectantly. Makoto looks at Rin apologetically.

"I’m still going to kill you, Tachibana." He glares daggers at him, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Do diapers comfort you too, Rin?" Haru asks. Makoto thinks Rin might explode.

"Of course not! Oh, fuck this. Fucking—" Rin jumps up, opens the door to the hallway, and points. "Both of you, out!"

Haru remains seated, and Makoto’s face falls. “If that’s what you want, Rin. Sorry for intruding.” Makoto pulls Haru up, but when they reach the door, Haru gives Rin a hurt look. But it only lasts an instant before he looks down again.

"Let Makoto stay. Sorry to ruin your sleepover." Now Rin likes to think he’s not a pushover, but there is something about these guys that makes his resolve melt like butter. He closes the door before they cross it.

"Damn it… Damn it!" Haru is definitely the last person he wants to know. What if he laughs at Rin, doesn’t view him as a worthy rival anymore? But somewhere inside he knows Haru won’t do that. "I first lent the… you-knows, to Makoto because he wanted one. I have," his tongue feels thick around the word, "accidents at night, so I had an extra. And I let him use my place as a stash, so his parents don’t pry. There, happy?"

"We didn’t want to exclude you Haru, honest. We’re really sorry, Haru, please forgive us." Makoto chimes in. Rin is too red in the face to say any more.

Haru simply nods at them— Makoto can tell they’ve been forgiven, even if Haru is still a little peeved.

From there, things proceed as normal. Makoto changes into a diaper, a welcome relief after the stress of the ordeal, and they put in a movie and crowd around Rin’s laptop. Rin bickers at Haru, and Makoto mediates. Everyone only half-watches the movie. Makoto admits he feels a little self-conscious with Haru now there. He knows Haru isn’t judging him, but his ears still burn every time he moves and becomes re-aware of the padding between his legs. He reaches forward to grab at the snack bowl Rin brought out and feels Haru staring at his back. Makoto turns around— and notices a few inches of the diaper exposed above his sweatpants. He sputters and apologizes profusely, trying to pull his pants back up, but Haru seems unfazed. Rin looks annoyed.

"Jesus, Makoto, calm down. Neither of us cares if your diaper is hanging out." Haru stares at him in agreement.

"Alright, ok. Sorry, I just feel funny being the only one…" He ducks his head and scratches his chin. Rin checks the clock. By now their movie is over, credits rolling.

"Soon enough you won’t be, so just chill." Samezuka had a hard practice today and Rin is beat. He won’t mind if they call it a night soon. He gets up and stretches, yawning. "Haru, I’ve got some sweats you can borrow." The drawer opens and next thing Haru knows he’s got a face full of soft fabric. As he pulls on the sweats, Rin shuts himself in the bathroom and Makoto twiddles his thumbs on the bed.

"I really don’t mind."

Makoto quickly glances up and back down again, “Ah, I know that, Haru. Still…”

The bed dips where Haru sits next to him. “If you want me to do anything, I don’t mind that either.” Makoto’s throat constricts.

"I wouldn’t want to make you do anything."

"But you do want something." The thing about being childhood friends is you can read each other a little too well at times. Makoto is about to say something when the bathroom door opens again and Rin emerges stiff-legged, not looking at either of them as color rises in his cheeks. Haruka notes the pronounced bulge of Rin’s backside.

"Gross, go flirt somewhere else that’s not my bed," Rin pulls a face at his friends. Sheepishly, Makoto rises and grabs his toothbrush and contacts case from his bag, leaving Rin and Haru alone.

"I think he really does want to be cared for," Rin says offhandedly, but with a tone of seriousness.

"Yeah," Haru responds. How can he convince Makoto that he really doesn’t mind. Haru thinks about all the times Makoto gave him so much, always looked out for him, and Haru has never really known how to return the favor. But he thinks he can do at least this. He feels like maybe he should do something for Rin too, since he also means a lot to him, but Rin seems a little less open than Makoto. He’ll wait and see.

They decide (after much arguing, Rin is stubborn) that Haru will take the floor while Rin and Mako get the bunks. They layer all the extra blankets they can find, and even some towels, into a makeshift futon. Before climbing the bunk, Makoto gives him a look so wistful that Haru makes up his mind as soon as he gets to the top. Makoto is about to settle into the sheets when Haru climbs up the ladder, gently taking the covers from him and pulling them over Makoto’s body. He makes sure they’re pulled up far enough, and smooths the sheets over Makoto’s chest. Makoto stares in shock, mouth fallen open slightly and eyes wide in the dark. Haru runs his hand through Makoto’s hair a couple times and then leans down and plants a quick kiss on his forehead. “Good night, Makoto,” he says, then suddenly feels hot and climbs down from the bunk as fast as he can. Makoto is glad he does, so Haru can’t see his face crumple as he tries his best not to cry. Haru barely catches the small “’Night.”

Rin rolls his eyes from the bottom bunk, definitely not frowning and positively not in the least bit envious. Something, however, must have caught Haru’s attention because he pauses on the last step for a second, making Rin feel like his soul is being scrutinized. So he rolls over and curls up to face the wall. He jumps when he feels hands tug his blanket up over his shoulders, and he gets his own hair stroked and a light kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Rin.” There must be something very wrong with him, Rin thinks, because his heart should definitely not be beating that hard and he should not feel so warm and pleased.

So he does the one thing he knows and hisses out, “I’m not a little kid like Makoto!” To which Haru frowns at him and pinches his ear.

"Don’t be like that." Disappointment saturates his voice, and Rin instantly feels bad.

"Sorry," he mumbles, followed by a "good night," under his breath, and curls up even tighter, face burning. Haru eyes him again then lays down and situates in the blanket pile and sleeps.

——————————————

The morning is strange. Everyone is a little embarrassed and pretending otherwise. Rin is wet, as usual. If it were just Makoto there, he’d brush it off, but with Haru groggily sitting up from his blankets he feels pathetic. Biting his lip he rushes into the bathroom, and in his hurry forgets a change of clothes. When he opens the door, Haru stands there holding out Rin’s boxers to him. He flushes, then glares but still snatches the boxers away.

Makoto is dry, but that’s not unusual. He doesn’t have accidents in bed like Rin, at least not unintentionally. He doesn’t have to go that bad, but he sort of wants to, so he does. Warmth floods out easily, after a couple months of practice.

Haru decides now is a good time to turn to Makoto and speak.

"Did you sleep well?" A large part of Makoto swells, remembering last night when Haru tucked him in, and how well he was taking all of this. A larger part of Makoto is horrified. Pee still rushes out of him, not about to stop, and if Haru walks any closer he will most likely hear it.

"U-um! It, I mean I um, good, thank you." Haru is next to him now, a tiny crease in his brow.

"What’s that—" he stops, looks at Makoto’s scarlet face, and curiously, something in his eyes darkens and his cheeks turn the lightest pink.

Makoto’s stream finally tapers off, and he hides his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry Haru, please don’t look at me.” An annoyed huff is what he gets in response.

"How many times do I have to say it doesn’t bother me." And because he’s tired of Makoto’s insecurity, he half-teases and half-asks-in-seriousness, "do you want me to help you change?"

Never has he seen anyone sputter so much in his life. When Rin steps out of the bathroom, Makoto rushes in past him. “What happened to him?” Rin scratches his head, muscles bulging. Haru shrugs.

"I thought he’d want me to change him." Poor Makoto, thinks Rin. Haru can be a little blunt sometimes. He certainly doesn’t wish Haru had offered that to him. Not at all. Nope.

"Maybe next time, Haru." Haru stares at him for a minute, and then the tiniest of smiles pulls at his mouth.

"Next time I’ll offer to change you, too."

"Shut up, Haru!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written a while ago, but it took a while to edit into some form of readable content. Still not sure how it turned out. Anyway, ch 3 is also done and will be posted soon c:


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin isn't quite sure what he wants, but he knows he wants something.

It goes unspoken, but Haru becomes a permanent fixture to their sleepovers. The nights migrate to his house since they have absolute privacy and Sousuke’s grandfather seems to be doing better, not giving them any more free weekends. After the first awkward night together, things go a lot smoother and now they have a comfortable pattern. Makoto is the first one in his padding. They watch movies, talk (mostly heated discussions about things like whether water is a viable love candidate or not), and sometimes play board games. Haru is extra caring for Makoto and Rin on these nights, although it took Rin a while to stop snapping at him for it. Nothing big, just little things like patting their heads, rubbing soothing circles on their backs, and letting them both lean on him while he takes turns stroking their hair. Then once Rin gets in his padding, Haru tucks them in.

Haru still hasn’t changed anyone. He thought by now at least Makoto would let him, but he just blushes and scampers off. Rin won’t even let Haru finish the question.

But it’s ok. He enjoys their nights together, enjoys giving affection to his friends, and he’ll patiently wait for them to open up. Well, Rin has never exactly stated that he wants to be coddled, but Haru has his suspicions.

For one thing, he’s pretty sure Rin gets insanely jealous when he gives even just a bit more attention to Makoto. He’s also noticed Rin doesn’t jump straight to the bathroom anymore after he wakes up soggy, but lays in bed for a while, shifting around and sneaking glances at Haru. So when he still won’t even let Haru ask if he wants to be changed, Haru is boggled. He figures eventually he’ll come around.

For now, he has a surprise for them.

"Haru, what the fuck is this," Rin’s voice is deadpan from above the box. Makoto, on the other hand, stares into the box with shining eyes.

"You said you were running low," Haru responds. Honestly he doesn’t know what Rin’s problem is. He specially ordered these for the two of them.

"Haru, I… They’re perfect." Large hands lift the package out of the discreet packing box. The plastic wrapping is cute, with bubbly letters and bright colors. Makoto carefully opens the pack, and pulls out one of the diapers. It’s cute, nothing like the plain white drugstore diapers, with a colorful sea life pattern and light blue trimming. "Can I?" He hugs it closer. Haru nods, something tugging in his chest.

Makoto rises, but once he reaches the door to the bathroom he stops and fiddles with the diaper nervously. Waiting, Haru watches from the corner of his eye. He knows whats coming before it’s asked.

"Um, Haru? Do you think you could maybe, do it?" Finally, Haru thinks. He’s about to stand when Makoto panics. "You know, never mind, I’ll just do it myself." Haru catches Makoto before he can close the door.

"I’ll do it. Is the bed ok?" Makoto blushes and nods. Peeking over at Rin, who’s trying his hardest to appear nonchalant, Haru sits Makoto on the bed and takes the diaper out of his hands. Gently, he pushes on Makoto’s shoulders until he lies down, and then works at at his belt. Makoto is fine until Haru starts pulling his pants and underwear down. He bolts straight up, stammering something about not wanting to make Haru do anything, and won’t shut up until Haru presses his finger to Mako’s lips and shushes him.

"Lift your hips," pants discarded, Haru unfolds the new diaper and gets it under Makoto. He helped change the twins before, so he’s a little familiar with the situation. Makoto covers himself with his hands, humiliated. "Makoto," he says softly, "you’ll need to move your hands." Fear in his eyes, he hesitantly removes them and throws an arm over his eyes. It’s not anything Haru hasn’t seen before, he doesn’t understand why he’s being so shy. Once the tapes are secure on Makoto’s hips, and Haru gives the front a pat. "Stay right there," In the closet, he has two other gifts for Makoto and Rin. He brings Makoto’s out first, since Rin seems to be deeply invested in ignoring them both.

Makoto loves it. Embarrassment forgotten, his whole face lights up when he sees the orca plush. It’s soft in his hands and fits perfectly in his arms. Makoto tries to say something, but the look on his face is enough for Haru, and he turns away to get out the one for Rin, not paying attention to Rin himself who has started towards Makoto.

"Rin, look! Isn’t it cute? Thank you, Ha—" The abrupt sound of someone being hit swiftly turns Haru back around. Makoto clutches his nose, eyes filling with tears, and Rin stands next to him, scowling with the orca plush squeezed tight in his arms.

Haru starts to say, "Rin, what the hell,” but then Rin plops down on the floor and starts bawling. His tears instigate Makoto’s tears further, and soon they’re both crying their eyes out. Haru squats next to Rin first, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Rin, why did you hit Makoto,” he thinks he might know the answer, but he wants Rin to say it anyway.

Rin curls up on himself even tighter. “I-I dunno…”

"Rin," he says more firmly.

He sniffles for a minute before giving a watery response, “Y-you always give him so much attention, and never m-me.” I’ve tried, Haru thinks, but he just stands silently and opens the closet to bring Rin the shark plush.

"This is yours," Rin stares at it, then at Haru, then snatches it so fast Haru’s not sure he was ever holding it to begin with. He can’t see Rin’s face for it is buried in the shark’s soft fuzz. He circles his arms around Rin and pulls him in tight. Rin nestles his face in the crook of Haru’s neck, tears once again starting up and making him wet. But Haru has never minded being wet. "What do you say to Makoto?"

"S-sorry, Mako," he grumbles out, voice scratchy. Haru gestures to Makoto, still puffy-eyed and red-nosed, and he joins their hug.

"It’s ok, Rin," and all is forgiven. Shaking free one of his hands, Haru lifts up Makoto’s face and inspects his nose. Not broken, at least.

"Does it still hurt?" Makoto shakes his head, but Haru gives the lightest kiss he can on the offended spot. "Rin, no more hitting," his tone promises punishment if further incidences occur, then he gives Rin a kiss of his own on the cheek. Rin’s face turns pink, but he doesn’t protest.

"How about a movie?" Makoto agrees, and he and Haru are at the door when they look back at Rin, who is once again crouched on the floor. The liquid gathering under his feet is not water, and Haru realizes after a few seconds that Rin is wetting himself. Rin might have regressed more than he thought, but exactly how much is unclear. It seems no matter what mental age, Rin will still be as much of a handful as ever.

Haru lets Rin finish before approaching. The puddle is wide, Rin must have really needed to go, and Haru is suddenly glad he doesn’t have carpet. Rin won’t lift his head from his arms when Haru puts a hand on his back. He’s shivering like he’s about to cry again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what h-happened." His voice is shakey, and a small sob hiccups out.

“Rin, it’s ok. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He motions at Makoto and they both lift Rin up and onto the bed. Haru gets Rin’s wet pants off, and tells Makoto to fetch a warm wet rag to wipe him down.

Haru grabs a diaper from the pack and brings it over to the bed and asks, "Do you want this?” To which Rin hesitates as if considering but then shakes his head, red in the face. Haru shrugs and puts it back, instead finding some clean boxers and sleep pants for Rin to wear. Surprisingly, Rin lets himself be maneuvered into the clothes without a fight. Haru also finds Rin’s shark plush on the floor and hands it to him. Rin grips on to it like his life is on the line. “Let’s watch a movie.”

Haru helps him get up, then gathers a few blankets from the closet and brings them to the living room, Makoto and Rin close behind.

Once everyone is settled and they’re done arguing about which movie to watch (they decide on Shark Tale, purely because of the title and Rin won’t shut up about it— Haru absently wonders if a pacifier would make him quieter), Makoto and Rin snuggle up to Haru while he strokes their hair. They eventually all fall asleep like that, worn out from the evening’s drama, and it isn’t until late that Haru awakes and sleepily gets them all moved into his bed, where they rearrange and continue snuggling.

Haru's eyes pop back open when he realizes Rin isn't padded up for the night. They're lucky there wasn't an accident on the couch, but he doesn't want to take any more chances in his bed. He climbs over the two of them, careful not to disturb their peaceful slumber, and grabs the same diaper he offered to Rin earlier from the closet.

"Rin," he whispers, shaking him slightly. His eyes crack open, eyebrows furrowed.

"What," he murmurs back and rubs his face. Makoto somehow has sprawled across Rin, arm draped over his chest and one leg entwined with his. He sleeps soundly.

"Let me put this on you," Haru holds up the diaper, but in the dark it's only a vaguely white and crinkly mass.

"No," Rin's eyes snap open with some alarm as Haru pulls down his sweatpants, "I'll do it, just give it to me."

"You'll wake Makoto if you get up."

Rin glares at him. "Then turn around!"

Haru does, with some confusion. The he hears crinkling and unfolding and turns back in disbelief. Rin still lies down, but with his legs spread and the diaper snug under his bum and his hands expertly unfold the side tapes. Rin pauses. "Hey!" he hisses out with as much venom as he can muster in his half-asleep state.

Haru snaps his head away again, and takes this as his cue to walk to the other side of the bed and lay down. The rustling continues for a bit and then settles down after his hears the slide of sweat pants over the diaper.

"You better not have handed me one of those baby ones," Rin grumbles, then yawns and snuggles closer to Makoto. Haru decides not to say anything and let Rin find out in the morning. He can already picture his scowling red face when he slips off his pants in the bathroom, the colorful nautical animals smiling back at him. He's going to get an earful later.

Right before drifting off again, scooting closer to the other side of Makoto and putting an arm over his waist and Rin's arm, Haru wonders if Rin will ever want to be babied the same extent as Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, got a little busy and didn't post this as early as I wanted. Hope you guys like it! This one was a little more Rin-centric, as the next one will probably be too, but then there will be some Makoto-centric and Trio-balanced chapters as well. Next chapter is underway~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has a bad day and finds that sometimes it's nice to be taken care of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a whole year since i updated... sorry guys! I have ideas for a few more chapters and enough of a soft spot left for these guys that they might actually get written. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Rin isn't having a good day. Not even an ok day. It's absolutely horrible.

He'd had a fight with his mom on the phone that morning, and when the topic of his dad came up it made him go quiet, a wound that was still very deep. Rin was already tired from being up all night studying, just to discover he'd studied all the wrong things when the exams were handed out. He'll be lucky if he even passes. Then, when lunch rolled around, he was zoned out and walked right into Nitori, resulting in them both spilling their lunches on the floor-- and each other. He thought it couldn't get worse until Sousuke, as they bickered, reminded him of the time he barfed all over himself on a rollercoaster when they were 12-- right when the class had fallen into a silent spell.

Later, as he trudges down to Samezuka's indoor pool for practice, he remembers Iwatobi is joining them for a joint practice and he'll get to see Haru and Makoto. He tells himself maybe a good hard swim will help him relax.

Wrong. Haru and Makoto are there along with the gang, but his own team is rowdier than usual and nobody takes the intervals seriously enough. It takes several attempts of yelling and threats to get everyone corralled into warm-ups, and the whole time during their sets Rin feels like his arms and legs are made of lead. He can't seem to grab the water right, he breathes way too often in his stroke, and he messes up several flip turns. Nitori keeps shooting him concerned glances whenever they have short rests at the pool wall.

Rin finally hits a breaking point when he climbs out of the pool to practice dives from the block, but his foot slips and his knee crashes down onto the concrete edge of the pool. Pain explodes through his leg, and he's so tired and so frustrated that he can't even yelp, only curl close to the side of the pool with his face scrunched up and tears collecting in his goggles.

Nitori is the first to swim at him in wild alarm. "Rin-senpai! Are you ok?!"

Rin can't speak, can't even look at him. He rips off his goggles, trying his hardest not to sob as he shakily climbs out of the pool and limps toward the locker room, hunched in on himself.

Nitori isn't the only one staring after Rin with extreme concern; Makoto had been taking a swig of water on the pool ledge and didn't miss the crumpled expression on Rin's face. Makoto scans the pool for Haru, but finds him halfway to the other side. It won't take him long to get back, but he has a feeling Rin needs someone now. So he scrambles out of the pool, shedding his goggles and grabbing his towel from the benches.

When he gets to the locker room it takes him a minute to find Rin but when he does he's curled up and trembling in a corner of the showers. One of the showers sprays out warm water over him. Makoto approaches slowly, afraid to startle him. "Rin... Are you ok?"

Rin shakes his head from where it's buried under his arms. Makoto thinks he hears a muffled sob. He moves closer, then squats in front of Rin, getting splashed with some of the shower. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

Rin shakes his head again, and lifts it just enough to mumble out, "my knee," in the most small, pitiful voice.

"Did you hurt your knee?" Makoto panics and inspects both of Rin's knees. They don't look broken or otherwise horribly disfigured, and relaxes slightly.

"Yeah," Rin's voice breaks and he sobs once, then twice, then starts into a series of awful chest-heaving sobs. "Today-- has been-- awful--" he somehow gets out between sobs, curling up even tighter. He's dead tired, his knee is throbbing, and he's got a massive headache on top of it.

Makoto panics again. Maybe he should've waited for Haru. But he's used to dealing with the twins when they have bad days, so he has some idea of what to do. He wraps his arms around Rin and tries to sound as soothing as possible. "It's over now, ok? If you want to talk about it I'll listen," Rin shakes his head, returning Makoto's hug. His fingers shake on Makoto's back. "That's fine. Hey, if you want, I'm sure Haru wouldn't mind having us over tonight. Does that sound good?" It's a school night, but Makoto is 99% positive Haru wouldn't turn them down even if the government declared sleepovers illegal.

His breathing calms down at last, and Rin nods. Makoto rubs a small circle on Rin's back and stands to turn off the shower. He reaches to where he left his towel earlier and drapes it snugly around Rin's shoulders.

Once he gets Rin and himself dried off and into real clothes, he gathers their belongings and tries to shuffle Rin out the door. When Rin makes it clear he has no intentions of moving his feet (his knee still hurts, damn it), Makoto crisscrosses their bags over his chest and squats so Rin can latch onto his back. He stands and adjusts his hands clasped under Rin's bottom. Rin is heavy, but it's not too far to the train station.

Haru sees them right away, as does half the team, but judging by the soft breathing next to his ear Makoto think Rin might be nearly asleep. Haru jumps out of the pool, goggles already slung around his neck, face pinched in worry. "Is Rin ok?" He questions quietly. Makoto shakes his head, and Haru's frown deepens. "My place," he says resolutely, then heads briskly to the locker room. Makoto smiles. He knew Haru wouldn't turn them down and he didn't even have to ask.

Nitori climbs out of the pool, wide-eyed at the limp figure on Makoto's back. "What's wrong with senpai?"

"He's not feeling too well. I'm afraid you'll have to finish practice without your captain today." Nitori nods, worry plastered on his face.

"Tell him I hope he feels better soon," Makoto gives him a small smile and reassures him they'll do what they can. Haru comes back, fully dressed and dry in under two minutes.

The journey back to Haru's isn't easy, Rin fully falls asleep and keeps nearly sliding off Makoto's back and Haru has to help keep him in place. The train ride is a nice reprieve, but once they make their way to Haru's, Makoto stops walking suddenly when he feels warmth spreading along his lower back and hands. He gulps. "Is... Is Rin...?"

"Yeah," Haru confirms. At least they're outside, Makoto sighs, and continues up the stairs to Haru's as Rin finishes wetting himself all over his back.

When they get inside and Rin wakes up from being deposited on the bed, he groggily rubs his eyes for a minute before it dawns on him his crotch and thighs are wet. It only takes two seconds for it to register that Makoto sheds an oddly wet uniform and Haru undoes the belt around Rin's pants. His head falls back against the pillows with a thump and he curses, feeling his face heat up.

"I can do that," he stops Haru's hands (now working at the button on his pants), not looking him directly in the eye. His nap helped only minutely, he still feels like crying and his headache is still present.

Haru completely ignores him, shaking off his hands and getting the zipper pulled down. "Lift," he commands gently, and when Rin scowls and complies he pulls the wet gray slacks off his thighs and works them off each leg. Next are his boxer briefs, which take a bit more effort on Haru's part and much more scowling and blushing on Rin's. Makoto is in the shower by this point, but Haru pops in to grab a wet washcloth and wipes down Rin's thighs. He hesitates for a moment before pulling out their stash box from the closet. They have a few different kinds of diapers by now-- drugstore ones for Rin's regular needs, some nicer but thinner ones for Makoto's use, and then the high-quality sea life ones for special nights. He mulls it over and grabs one of Rin's normal ones and a few other items and brings them back to the bed.

Haru unfolds the diaper and Rin gets fussy again. "Hey! It's the middle of the afternoon, I don't need that!" Haru gives him a look.

"If you nap you don't want to wake up wet again, do you?" As if to prove his point, Rin yawns widely, which promptly shuts him up, and he lets the diaper be guided under his backside with minimal grumbling. But feeling the softness underneath him lights his face up in flames, and soon he squirms and covers his mouth with a hand.

"Can't I do it..." He trails off, but makes no move to stop Haru when he folds the diaper over his front and pulls the tapes snug, but not too tight. He's gotten much better at this since Makoto started letting Haru pad him up. Rin is then handed his shark plush, now broken into and no longer newly pristine. A gatorade stain already graces one of the fins.

He instantly feels better with it in his arms, and admittedly (though not out loud) in a diaper. At least it isn't one of the disgustingly bright and cute ones. Haru tricked him into wearing one a couple weeks ago, and he still hasn't forgiven him.

Rin's stomach grumbles. He remembers the puny protein bar he ate for lunch, after losing his all over Nitori, and thinks it must be completely gone by now.

"Haru," his voice sounds ridiculously whiney, even to his own ears. Haru focuses on him, alert. Rin flushes again under his gaze. "... I'm hungry." He feels pathetic, but at the same time he doesn't think he's capable of fixing anything himself.

Haru nods. "You rest here. I'll make you something," and with a little squeeze to his shoulder, Haru drapes a blanket over him and slips out the door.

He's busy sizzling something on the stove when Makoto walks out, hair damp and wearing some of Haru's clothes.

"Smells good," he sniffs the air, making a pleased hum.

"Want anything?"

"Please." Haru starts planning for three. Good thing he already put extra rice in the cooker. His mind runs, figuring he'll need to go to the grocery store tomorrow to get more fish-- his unexpected guests while not unwelcome are clearing out his fridge fast. He knows better than to put Makoto on any sort of cooking duty, so he leaves the frying pan to quickly pull out some fruit and vegetables and chop up a fast salad.

Once the rice cooker switches to keep warm, he lets it sit another couple minutes (it's never quite ready when it does that) and ads the finishing spices to their fish. Everything gets divided up three ways, Makoto offers to help set the table and Haru sheds his apron to fetch Rin.

Rin dozes on the bed, curled up with his thumb stuck in his mouth. Haru blinks. He hasn't seen that since they were kids.

"Rin," Haru rubs a hand on his back, "dinner's ready. You can't eat in bed, though." Rin stirs, thumb slipping out of his mouth as he stretches.

"'Kay," he mumbles out, and rolls off the bed. He stops short when he looks down and realizes he isn't wearing pants and his diaper is exposed to the world. "I need pants." Truth is, he could find pants on his own but a deep part of him likes handing over that responsibility to someone else.

"It's just us," reminds Haru. But Rin won't budge. So he digs in his drawer for flannel pants and after Rin tugs them on, he follows Haru to the living room. Makoto waits for them, table set. They sit, say a quick thanks for the meal, and some of Rin's sleepiness fades away when he takes a sip of water and inspects the food. "Mackerel. I should've guessed," he rolls his eyes, but digs in nonetheless. To his empty stomach, it tastes amazing.

"Haru, is this pineapple?" Makoto lifts a yellow chunk from his salad dubiously.

"You should try it, it's good." Haru takes a generous bite of his own greens (and yellows). It takes a few more seconds of staring, but Makoto eats the bite and chews thoughtfully.

"Not bad," he decides. Rin tears into his with much more gusto. Who knew Rin liked pineapple so much?

They eat everything to the last grain of rice. Haru makes sure everyone's full, then gets them in the kitchen to help wash up. As he dries his hands on a dish towel, Haru turns to Rin and asks, "Bad day?"

Rin's face darkens and he scowls down at the rice pot he scrubs. "A little bit."

Now even Makoto's looking at him in concern, so he sighs and starts from the beginning and fills them in on all the distressing details of his past 24 hours.

They finish the dishes while he rants and make their way onto the couch.

Rin is shocked at how cathartic spilling his guts to them is. Makoto and Haru listen patiently and attentively, never interrupting. By the end of it, Rin's in tears again, but when Haru pulls him to his chest and Makoto closes in behind him, enveloping Rin is his arms, his tears melt away.

They huddle like that, pressed into each other on the couch until Makoto squirms and extracts himself. "Bathroom," he mumbles, flushing.

"Do you want a diaper?" Haru calls after him. Makoto flushes further, fidgeting before answering with a shake of his head.

"No, I've got some homework to do."

"You can wear one and do homework at the same time, dumbass," Rin scoffs. Haru nudges him in warning. Sometimes Rin gets a dirty mouth and Haru's been trying to wean him from it through various disapproving looks and nudges. It's only helped marginally.

"Ah, well..." Makoto scratches the back of his head. "It's more of the mindset," now Rin and Haru understand. Lately, Makoto slips into his "little" side almost too easily. Trying to do work in such a state would be harder than trying to get Rin to stop cursing.

"Ok, then," says Haru. Makoto looks over at him like he wants to ask Haru to come with him to the bathroom, as he sometimes does. Haru picks up on it, but doesn't extend the offer. He shouldn't do anything to potentially make Makoto regress if there's homework to do.

While Makoto is in the toilet, Rin remains plastered to Haru's side, thumb stuffed in his mouth. "Feeling better, now?" Haru asks, brushing Rin's hair out of his eyes.

Rin grunts in an affirmative and nuzzles deeper into Haru's shirt. He pops his thumb out and softly says "... thank you."

Haru eyes the slightly wrinkled wet thumb as it goes back into his mouth. Makoto emerges from the toilet but before he gets two steps in the room, Haru turns and asks, "Makoto would you let Rin borrow your paci?"

Rin's eyes snap open and Makoto's brows raise.

"I don't--" Rin starts to protest but Haru cuts him off.

"Give your thumb a break. Makoto?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on," and he is gone again, into Haru's room to dig through their box in the closet. Rin glares up at Haru, hair falling over his face again.

"I don't want it." Haru tucks the stray hairs behind Rin's ear, but he doesn't say anything else.

Makoto brings over the pacifier. It's blue and green and large enough for an adult. A few weeks ago, Makoto came to Haru shyly asking if he could get one. They did some research online and found this particular brand to have the best customer reviews and overall cuteness. Makoto picked which colors he wanted, and as soon as it shipped in he rarely parts from it at Haru's. He holds it out to Rin now, a pained look flashing over his face for a split second before it dissolves with a soft smile. "Here," he offers.

Thumb tightly squeezed between his lips, Rin stares at it like it's going to poison him. Haru takes the paci instead. Makoto also brought with him Rin's shark plush, which Rin readily grabs from him.

His grip on the plush tightens when Haru gently removes the thumb from his mouth, which is easy enough, but when he presses the soft nipple to Rin's lips they remain tightly closed.

"Rin," Haru coaxes, keeping it in place. "At least try it." Rin glares at him again, but parts his lips just enough for it to slip in. He immediately spits it out, cheeks blazing red. Haru sighs, retrieving it from his lap where it lands.

"I don't want it, ok? I don't even like--" Haru promptly uses the opportunity to stick the paci right back in his mouth, keeping it in place with his finger to prevent Rin pushing it out with his tongue. Rin's face clouds over with the darkest expression he can muster.

"Think of it this way. With this, you'll have both hands free." Haru can practically see the gears turning in Rin's head. He lets go of the paci, a small smile pulling on his mouth when Rin gives the pacifier an experimental suck. He flushes again, turning away from Haru.

"'S not like I need both hands for anything," he grumbles around the paci, "but it's not awful." This time Makoto smiles at him, fully genuine.

Haru gives his hair one last ruffle before joining Makoto at the table, pulling a notebook out of his schoolbag. He turns the TV on for Rin and lowers the volume. They settle at the low table, leaving the couch empty for Rin to spread out on. It's soon after Rin demands a glass of water from Haru (and is denied a refill several times, since he's being rude about it) that he feels his bladder reaching uncomfortable levels of fullness.

He tries to ignore it, but after a while he starts squirming. Rin considers his options. He can either take off his diaper and go to the toilet, resulting in the tabs becoming half as sticky and very likely to come undone in the night (he doesn't want to waste the diaper, they're expensive). Or he can pretend to sleep, saving himself the embarrassment of wetting while conscious, and wet himself and then change. His bladder twitches. He really doesn't feel like getting up from the comfy couch, and his body still feels like a bag of bricks. Eyes closing, Rin lets the paci rest loosely in his mouth and he tries to slow his breathing.

Some minutes go by, only the low hum of the TV and the scratching of Haru and Makoto's pens make any sound. Letting go is easier than he thought it'd be, maybe because his body is unconsciously already used to the feeling. It's still weird. He hasn't deliberately wet himself since he was ten and too preoccupied with a video game to get up.

The warmth seeps out slowly, and he wonders about himself when it doesn't feel as awful as it probably should. Soon his bladder is empty and the diaper is hot and full, and Rin resists the urge to touch the front. Normally by the time he wakes up the wet has synced to his own body's temperature. He doesn't even notice his mouth slackening until the pacifier falls out, shiny with his spit, and rolls off the couch onto the floor.

Makoto, the closest, twists around and picks it up, wiping it on his shirt a little before gently pushing it back into Rin's mouth. Rin jerks, eyes flying open at the sudden movement.

"Sorry, were you asleep?" Makoto's brows crease as his eyes move to Rin's crotch, searching for a sign of bloatedness underneath his sweats. "Are you wet?" Rin's ears burn. He can't manage to say anything, prompting Haru to put down his pencil and shuffle over to him. Before he can move Haru reaches out and squeezes the front of his (very wet) diaper, resulting in a squishing sound. Rin hopes the couch will open up a void and swallow him.

"Wait here," Haru commands. A minute later he comes back, fresh diaper and a box of wipes in hand, his sleeves rolled up. Rin immediately sits up, about to protest, but is pushed back down. "Relax, ok?"

And somehow, he does. His shark is hugged close to his chest. Haru settles on the other end of the couch and turns toward him, setting the supplies down before pulling Rin's sweats to his ankles. He undoes the tapes efficiently and opens up the diaper without any hesitation, making Rin flush and keep his gaze firmly fixed up at the ceiling. The air feels chilly over his damp crotch.

He lifts his hips so Haru can work the saturated padding from under his bottom. Haru rolls up the diaper and sets it on the floor.

He's wiped down and the fresh diaper is unfolded and taped to him without further ado. Rin would be more worried with how much he doesn't mind, but he's still exhausted from the day and decides this once is ok. Besides, Makoto's paci lulls him into almost as much comfort as his thumb. His eyes droop as he considers what color he'd get if he had one of his own-- red or gray? Do they even come in gray? Maybe he'll look it up later.

Rin barely registers Haru pulling his pants back up and giving his stomach a small rub. Haru disposes of the soggy padding and puts away the wipes. When he returns to the living room, Rin appears to be legitimately asleep this time (Haru could tell he wasn't before), and Makoto sort of slumps over the table, looking forlorn.

"You ok?" he asks quietly to not disturb Rin, dropping down next to him. They're pretty much done with their homework. Luckily, their exams were last week so this week things are going much more smoothly.

Makoto sighs, then gives himself a shake to snap out whatever reverie he's going through. "Yeah," he smiles at Haru, who can see through it right away.  


"The weekend is soon," Haru reassures him.

Makoto shakes his head. "Can't. I'm going with my family to visit my grandparents for the weekend, since they can't make it to graduation." Haru hums. In less than two weeks, they're graduating high school. Rin follows shortly after, and then they have a short break before all three are flying off to Tokyo for college. He knows Makoto is stressed about the move and leaving his family and friends, and he hopes they'll have some time in the next few weeks to themselves.

"The time will come," Haru leans up and presses a kiss into Makoto's temple.

Makoto beams down at him. "Did I ever tell you how lucky Rin and I are to have you?"

"Mmm... I think maybe once. Or did I dream that?"

"Haru!" Makoto whines, smiling tugging on his lips.

Haru rests his head on Makoto's shoulder, nuzzling into it to hide his own small smile. "Alright, I know."

Makoto always tells him that. Rin does too, in his own nonverbal roundabout way, but there is something about hearing it aloud. Haru won't admit it, but it makes his chest bubble in happiness every time.


End file.
